


R&R

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “You are happy.”





	R&R

Mantis sits hunched against the wall, cheek marked with a lingering scar, the red stark against her skin. Nebula’s hand hovers: touch light, feather like. Hesitant.

Mantis smiles. Extends her hand, fingers linking with Nebula’s own. “You are happy,” she notes, simple and pleased.

Nebula smiles: a shadow, likely wouldn’t be classified as such on any other face. She _is_ happy, she thinks. Or at least, as close as she can be. It is blanketed by melancholy—inevitable, she supposes, to be affected by the casualties of war—but happy all the same.

Her father is dead. She can rest. 


End file.
